This invention concerns a bidirectional guide rail assembly for the axle of a road vehicle.
Numerous rail guide devices for vehicles already exist.
Specifically, the inventions of the Socixc3xa9txc3xa9 LOHR INDUSTRIE relate to a guide arm with two angled guide wheels which move along a guide rail.
This arm provides directional reference for an automatic steering mechanism.
The guide arm located at the front of the axle can be duplicated by using an arm at the rear of the axle.
For example, if the wheels on the axle lose traction or if strong cross winds or some other factor cause the vehicle to drift, it is desirable to eliminate excess pressure on the guide assembly by allowing the rear arm to slightly shift in a lateral direction over a specific area.
Another invention of the Socixc3xa9txc3xa9 LOHR INDUSTRIE addressing this issue, filed in France as No. 97 01709, concerns a directional assembly with a limited lateral offset.
This bidirectional assembly consists of two independent double guide arms, one in the front and one in the rear. Each arm has an angled guide wheel engaged on a guide rail and moving along the rail, with the rear arm having the capacity for clearance.
The capacity for clearance is possible because of flexible transverse deformations in the connection between the arms and the chassis.
The front and rear guide means are not interconnected by a rigid mechanical assembly; therefore each arm can be raised individually, requiring complex assembly and controls.
One of the first goals of the invention is to provide a rigid connection between the front and rear guide wheels, thereby eliminating the formation of any angle between the arms and the guide rail, which is a configuration that can easily lead to derailment.
Another primary goal of the invention is to propose a simple and reliable method for modifying the configuration and allowing the vehicle to remain in guided mode when the direction of operation is reversed.
A secondary goal of the invention is to provide a bidirectional self-guiding assembly allowing easy transition between automatic guided mode along a rail to manual mode, in which the driver steers the vehicle.
A third goal of the invention is to allow the guide wheels to be raised during operation by simply freeing the mechanism holding the guide wheels together, followed by raising the assembly by using the lifting arms.
A fourth goal is to ensure that the guide wheels are firmly engaged on the guide wheels and locked in position.